


I Was Drunk. It Was Comic-Con.

by presumablynot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comic Con, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2017-12-30 03:47:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/presumablynot/pseuds/presumablynot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jo's working a case that leads her to cross paths with Charlie, the feisty redhead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jo had been on some solo hunts before, but Ellen insisted on joining her daughter this time. They were headed to San Diego to go after a monster. There was some convention in town, but it wasn't until they arrived that Jo understood just how big a deal comic-con actually was. There were people everywhere dressed in the most ridiculous things, and the commotion was at levels higher than she could have imagined. 

"But..." Jo failed to comprehend the hype. "comic books. This is just a convention about comic books"

"Oh but don't let the cosplayers hear you say that. These fans go really all-out. And it's not just comics anymore, it's also a bunch of other tv and film franchises" then, with a flick of her eyebrows, Ellen prompted Jo to follow her past a group people in full-body armour into the main building of the convention.

They were after a redheaded female, or a monster called a Cherufe with "fiery hair" as the book informed them. Once they looked close enough past all the other nearby crazy, the details of the case were pretty distinct. They've knew how to kill it already. Elephant tusk coated in the blood of a predatory animal and some weird spices that were a pain to find. The real difficulty would be in figuring out who was feeding the Cherufe.

"Redheads stand out, right?" Jo said "no one notices my blonde hair or your brown hair, but if there's some suspicious activity we'll be able to flag it?"

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. A lot of people stand out a lot more right now."

As Ellen predicted, it wasn't easy. They stopped a handful of redheads, but when Jo met the third one to identify herself as Amy Pond, she started getting frustrated. One of them was even wearing a red wig. This would be difficult.

"Keep your chin up, kiddo." Ellen tried to reassure her that they would figure out a better way to narrow it down soon. Jo was glad that her mom was here. Despite what she originally thought, this wasn't a hunt she wanted to do solo.

They split up for more questioning. Jo saw a skinny redhead on line by one of the merch tables. As she got closer, she noticed the holster and gun. Why would a monster need a gun? Why would a civilian bring a gun?  Jo approached with more caution and started talking to her. Jo mentioned the gun, trying to sound casual while on the inside she was getting baffled and worried. 

"Oh this thing?" said the woman who had identified herself as Charlie (without specifying if it was her costume name or her real name) and she reached to get it from her holster.

Instinctively Jo began to reach for her own concealed gun as she tensed up. Before she managed to blow her cover though, Charlie said "pretty realistic right? It had better, since it cost way more than your average toy gun" and Jo relaxed her arm rather than pull out her weapon.

"Hey that's pretty good. Mind if I take a look?"

"Not at all" and she handed over the fake gun to the hunter. Jo knew a thing or two about guns from all her time spent at the roadhouse, and this one was really nice for a fake. "It even shoots little Nerf bullets. Those are in my hotel room though. I didn't want to bring them with. Hey, I also have a crappy backup gun. You should come by and we can have a duel or something since you're so interested in this one."

"Sounds awesome, but I'm kind of busy so I'll have to pass" Jo really did want to go, but she couldn't get distracted on a hunt. It would be too dangerous to all of the many people at comic-con, including herself, her mother, and Charlie, who seemed like a sweet girl.

"Well if you change your mind, I'm in room 509 with a few other people." She smiled but turned away since she had finally reached the front of the line.

There was suddenly a loud noise that shook the convention up a bit. It was only for a second. People started looking around, but they all assumed that everything was fine. There was plenty of weird going on, and one more loud noise didn't bother anyone for long. Jo, however, left in a hurry to find out what had happened. When she found the source, her mother was on the ground with a small crowd froming. Someone called for an ambulence. 

“Mom? Mom?” Jo asked frantically. It was useless, though, her mother was out cold.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's so short. i figure it's been so long since i wrote for this that it's better i write SOMETHING even if it's not much. i'll add more later.

Charlie heard a knock on her door at around eleven that night while she and her roommates were playing Dungeons and Dragons. Wondering who it could be, she got up and opened the door. Jo was standing in the doorway.

“Oh hey! I didn’t think you’d come. I mean, I’m glad you did, but I just wasn’t expecting to see you again today. Wanna join our game of D&D?”  
Before Jo could say anything, one of the girls sitting by the board game snipped “but we already started”

“What’s the big deal, meg? She can join my team.”

Meg huffed and conceded, but it wasn’t necessary because Jo finally got the chance to speak. She said, “I can’t stay and play. I need your help, if you’re willing. What was your name again?”

“Charlie Bradbury, pleased to meet you and even more pleased to help.” She said with a quick smile. She didn’t know exactly what was going on, but she was excited to be a part of it.

“I’m Jo Harvelle. I need help finding someone or something, and I don’t know why but you seemed like a good person to ask.” 

“What for?”

“It’s… for the government” Damn, she was a bad liar. She’d have to work on that.

Charlie chuckled but didn’t press the issue. “can we talk in private?” Jo went on.

“Sure. Hallway.” Jo quirked an eyebrow and looked over at the girls sitting in the room. “What? I can’t exactly kick out my roommates seeing as it’s their room too for the weekend.”

Jo sighed and exited the room, and leaned on the wall outside as Charlie followed her out and closed the door.

“I came here with my mother. We’re looking for something… something evil. But she’s not doing so well and I can’t do it alone”

“Oh my god, what happened?”

“Long story short, she’s in the hospital. The doctors are taking care of her so I’m just trying my best to fix whatever is going on here before anyone else gets hurt. And you know your way around,” Jo said, “so I thought you might be of some use.”

Charlie’s face was drained of its former silliness. “I’m here to help.”

**Author's Note:**

> That's it. Sorry. I planned on writing a whole lot more to this story, but it's been too long and my heart's not in it.   
> Here's a brief summary of what would have happened:  
> Jo and Charlie would have worked together to defeat the monster and save Ellen, and along the way they'd fall in love and be adorable. Then they'd drive off into the sunset on to even more exciting hunts. The end.


End file.
